Dude, where's my spaceship?
by For-lack-of-a-name
Summary: While passing through an unexplored sector of space, a mysterious light leaves the Calnus crew in an unusual situation...
1. Prologue

Space. A realm of infinite possibility. A vast collection of worlds, many unaware of life beyond their skies. It is here our story begins. Here, in the Star Ocean.

Calnus

After saving the universe, everything went back to the way it had been before. Well, not exactly. Everyone had decided to stay together on the Calnus. While it was nice to travel with friends, he had been looking forward to time with a certain girl. He had realized during their journey that he loved her, and the feeling was mutual. And with everyone together, time alone with her was scarce. Reimi. He'd known her for so long, but had been oblivious to the feelings of love between them. Since they'd revealed their feelings for each other, they hadn't even had one date! They had shared one kiss, and that was all. He had duties as the captain of the Calnus, but really, was one date too much to-

"EDGE!"

Apparently it was. He flinched. "Is there a problem Reimi?" Said girl crossed her arms. "Edge, I've been calling you for five minutes. What were you doing? Anyways, while I was scanning this sector, I found some very unusual readings coming from a planet about five AUs away." Edge shifted in his captain's chair. Unusual? "What do you mean?" Reimi shook her head. "I don't really know myself. I've never seen anything like this. Edge, what should we do?"

"We should be cautious. Take us in slowly, Myuria. We don't know what that anomaly is."

Well, at least that's what he would have said, if he hadn't been knocked off his feet by a violent tremor. Sarah spoke first. "Oh my, that was certainly a surprise." Bacchus sighed and rose to his feet. "I believe this may be related to the anomaly that Miss Reimi detected earlier. It must be quite powerful to affect us this far away."

"Edgie."

Edge turned to face Bacchus. "Do you think this anomaly will spread past this sector?"

"Edgie."

Bacchus shook his head. "It is difficult to ascertain from what we know thus far."

"Edgie."

Edge frowned. "This could be a problem. If this thing is dangerous, and it spreads..."

"Edgie."

He sighed and turned to Lymle. "Lymle, we're trying to..." At that moment, his gaze turned to the view screen. A disturbing scene was displayed. A dark magenta storm spouting violent pink lightning was all he could see, and in the center of the storm, a bright light surrounding a strange figure. He heard a cry. It wasn't anyone on the Calnus. It sounded angry.

He tried to turn around, but he couldn't move. He opened his mouth, but his voice was gone. He struggled to keep his eyes open, but he had to give in...

The last thing he remembered was a pink flash, and then darkness...


	2. Arumat

A/N: Hey. I forgot the disclaimer or whatever in the last chapter. I do not own Star Ocean. Or Pokemon. I do own the original storyline i've made up. And any OCs I might put in. Also, if anyone is reading this, I do work on this fic, but reviews would be a nice motivator. On to the story!

* * *

><p>Route 1<p>

Arumat woke with a groan. The last thing he remembered was taking aim at the creature inside the pink vortex. He slowly rose to his feet, taking in his surroundings as he stood. Trees, tall grass, a few ledges, a blue squirrel, some bushes...

...A blue squirrel? He turned to face it. He had seen squirrels before from one of the few times he had been unfortunate enough to be on the bridge when Reimi did one of her "This is what Earth was like long before I was born. We're searching for a new world to call home, etc etc" slideshows.

Although, those squirrels had not been blue. And he doubted this was Earth, even though he'd heard the story of how they met Meracle. They had arrived there onboard the Calnus, with their weapons still on them. He had noticed immediately that he was unarmed when he had woken up. What was more, they had all been together, and there was no living thing in sight except for that blue squirrel creature.

Which had disappeared. "Pachi Pachi!" Or not.

Arumat glared at the creature that was now on his shoulder. He started to remove the thing, only to be surprised by an electric shock coursing through him. Glaring at it once again, he noticed it was smiling happily. Narrowing his eyes, he took another look at his surroundings. more trees, more bushes, more ledges...there! A town in the distance. Throwing one last glare at the creature on his shoulder, Arumat heading for the town he would soon know as Pallet Town.


	3. Lymle

I am very sorry about not updating this story. My life has been hectic, and my uncle, who I was very close, to, died just over a week after I published this story. I had been working on it before then, and I thought I would be okay to keep writing after posting the first chapter, and then the second, but I haven't been. I haven't even been working on this to be honest. But I will try to update more often. I really am sorry. And about the length, I'm sorry about that too. This is my first fanfiction, and I'm not that great. But I am hoping to improve while writing this story. Oh yeah, I don't own Star Ocean or Pokemon. Just this wacky plot so far.

* * *

><p>Pallet Town<p>

* * *

><p>The energetic old man who had introduced himself as Professor Oak smiled down at her. "Well, now, you must be the new trainer I've been expecting. You'll find journeying with Pokemon to be a wonderful experience, full of learning and excitement, and challenges aplenty. All kids your age-" She stopped him there.<p>

"I'm not a kid, kay?" He smiled even wider. He was very weird, in her opinion. What were Pokemon?

"Of course not, you're beginning your journey with Pokemon now! And I'm sure you would like to choose who you'll be starting your journey with. Well! I have three very good Pokemon for you to select from. Here, I'll show you."

Professor Oak reached for one of the Pokeballs resting on the counter. He released the Pokemon inside and began to speak. "This is Bulbasaur...?" He looked down at the Pokemon that had come out. "Bella Bellossom!"

He frowned, and reached for the second Pokeball. "Now, this should be Charmander..."

Upon releasing the Pokemon inside, he realized something was very off. Instead of Bulbasaur, there was Bellossom, and now in place of Charmander, there was-

"AWOOO!" The abnormally large Houndour, being about twice the girl's height, looked down at her and licked wagged it's tail. It looked a lot like...

"Doggie!" The professor looked stunned, his mouth hanging open, and eyes wide as saucers. How did those two Pokemon get in there? It suddenly came to him, that Houndour had been wild, and causing trouble in New Bark Town. He heard the report from a very flustered Professor Elm. But that had been just two days ago. How could it have...? Still. The Houndour did seem very fond of the child...

"So, you really like this Houndour, do you? Well, then, I guess it's yours. Take good care of him."

She listened to him explain the basics of the Pokedex and Pokemon catching, and accepted the items he gave her and went on her way to becoming a Pokemon Master.

...Or not.

In three hours, the Professor would be quite confused to find the new trainer he was supposed to help apologizing for being late.

But that's three hours away, and not really important.


	4. Sarah

Here it is, the fourth chapter. Woohoo! I don't own anything but this wacky plot at this point. And, I guess the random old man...But yeh. Here it is.

* * *

><p>On the road to Viri-Route 1<p>

"Oh my, I'm not quite sure what is happening."

That was for certain. Then again, one was never sure when Sarah did know what was happening. Bacchus commented on it quite often. She had woken up in a field of flowers on the road to Viridian City.

When she had first awoken, she smelled the flowers for awhile before standing up and walking down the road, hoping to meet her friends along the way. She walked for five minutes on the road to Viridian City, when a child with a net and large hat on ran past her. "Yeah! I left my home, and now I see a new horizon! But one day I'll come back to Pallet Town! I'm on the road to become the greatest trainer! And I won't quit until I'm number 1!"

He left her field of vision before she had a chance to even speak. "Oh my. He seemed to be in quite a hurry." Sarah looked around curiously.

"Now…I wonder just where I could be. I don't recognize anything. How did I get here again?" She pondered for a few moments. The last thing she remembered was seeing Meracle grabbing for her eating utensils that had fallen on the floor. Now that she thought on it, Meracle did seem to be hungry an awful lot. She took those eating utensils with her everywhere.

How she had gotten where she currently was, she had no idea. "Oh well. I guess I'll keep walking." And so, Sarah kept walking. There were quite a few things to see on the road to Viridian City. A lot of ledges she had to walk around, a lot of tall grass, a lot of trees, oh look! A sign!

She paused to read it. "You are on the road to Viridian City. Behind you is the path to Pallet town. How wonderful." She smiled before noticing some graffiti scribbled on the bottom of the sign. "I've got a badge and the power to play? I wonder what that could mean?" Before Sarah could begin to ponder, an old man hobbled up to the sign and spoke in a wheezy voice.

"Those durn kids and their sass. Why, back in my day, signs were respected. A person knew the importance of signs! They impart wisdom! Let you know all kinds a things! Why, I learned a lot from them trainer tip thingie-ma-bobs. I never woulda known battles were easier when you have more Pokemon if I hadn't read a sign! Kids these days have no respect for knowledge. Breaks an old man's heart it does. Oh, hello young lady. I didn't see you there. Were you reading that there sign?"

Sarah of course, had still been standing in front of the sign when the old man appeared, and had listened to him talk with a confused expression. It took her a few moments to realize that he had spoken to her.

"Oh, why yes, in fact, I was. I had been very lost, but now I know this is the road to Viridian City. I hope I can meet my friends along the way." She said, almost dreamily. The old man smiled and bobbed his head up and down. "Fantastic! It's great to meet a fellow respecter of signs. Aren't signs wonderful? Impart all kinds a knowledge. What's this? You don't seem to have any Pokemon! Don't you know wild Pokemon can pop out of tall grass at any time?"

Sarah tilted her head in confusion. "Pokemon? Oh my. I had no idea. Are they very dangerous?"

The old man had no time to respond before a wild Doduo ran out from a fringe of trees. It looked around franticly, before spotting Sarah and the large wings on her back. It cawed loudly before dashing forward, stopping just short of crashing into her. One head cawed in her face, while the other was lightly pecking at her wings.

She merely stood and stared while the Doduo pecked and cawed at her. Then she noticed a funny little ball she hadn't noticed before. "Oh my, I wonder what this could be?"

Sarah picked it up, only to lose her grip and drop it on the Doduo's head. It turned out to be a pokeball, which brings us to where we started.

"Oh my, I'm not quite sure what is happening." As the pokeball rolled around on the ground, the old man merely stood and stared, his mouth gaping open. The pokeball soon stopped all movement, and a sound was heard. It took a few moments for the old man to process things. When he finally regained his senses, he turned toward Sarah.

"Well now young lady, it seems you've just caught yourself a Pokemon. A Doduo in fact. Doduo is a wonderful Pokemon."

Sarah tilted her head in confusion yet again. "Oh my, I'm afraid I don't know anything about Pokemon." The old man shook his head. "That's fine, that's fine. I know a fella in Viridian City who's got a newfangled device called a Teachy TV. You can learn all kinds a things from him. Why don't I take you there?"

Sarah smiled vacantly and nodded. "That sounds wonderful. Are you sure you don't mind?"

Smiling, the old man took her and together they walked down the road to Viridian City.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the midst of a heated Pokemon battle, a young trainer reaches for his next pokeball.<p>

"Bellossom, I choose-"

"Saur, Bulbsaur!"

"...you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Some Random Tosser:<strong> Thank you. It's nice to know someone is reading my story, and I'm glad you enjoy it. I hope this chapter was a bit better lengthwise.

Anyways, this chapter is very full of references to a certain song. Also, my inspiration for the old man was actually a character in The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons. Yep. Signs really are wonderful. Simply divine. Wonderfully fine. Very sublime. Signs.


	5. Bacchus

I'm sorry it's been so long. I had writer's block, and many issues to deal with in my personal life. But hopefully I'll be able to update this more often, though I can't make any promises...

Disclaimer: I obviously own nothing except the wacky plot.

* * *

><p>Diglett Cave<p>

* * *

><p>Poke.<p>

Silence.

Poke poke.

A grunt.

Poke poke poke.

Bacchus opened his eyes to see a pair of ice blue ones staring directly into his. The owner of those eyes jumped slightly and quickly backed up a few steps, startled. Bacchus sat up slowly and began to check himself for damage. He noted an irregularity in a circuit on his knee, and set to work repairing it. Fascinated, the creature with the ice blue eyes slowly moved forward, watching closely. "Ar...Aron?"

Bacchus was soon finished with his repairs. Turned his head back to the creature, he began analyzing it. It looked to be a small, beetle-like creature with a steel shell. As he looked it over, it did the same to him.

Just two days ago, it had happily been snacking on iron ore in Granite Cave when all of a sudden, a blinding pink light surrounded it. When the light had faded, the poor creature opened it's eyes only to find itself very far from home, and very frightened. It had been wandering this foreign cave for two days before stumbling into a very strange green lump of metal. Hungry, the little thing tried to take a nibble, only to receive a slight shock. Looking the metal lump over, it found what appeared to be...a face?

Curious, it began poking the face-like part of the metal thing with its forehead, trying to get a reaction. Which is where we started.

"This creature does not appear to be hostile..." Bacchus muttered. Grunting as he stood, he finally began analyzing his surroundings. It was a fairly plain cave from what he could see. The walls were rugged, with a few spots more rugged than others, seemingly climbable. Looking up, he noticed a bridge connecting to ledges together. He closed his eyes. There were no signs of his companions to be found here. "I should find an exit to this cave. I must find my companions..."

He opened his eyes when he heard a clinking sound. Looking down, he saw the creature nudging his leg with its forehead. "Aron..."

"Is there something you require?"

The creature shivered. It seemed to be frightened at the idea of him leaving. There would be no harm in letting it accompany him, would there?

"Do you wish to come with me in my search?"

It looked up at him and nodded excitedly. Bacchus closed his eyes briefly before opening them to look to his left, at a tunnel. "Well, let us be on our way then."

He looked back at his new companion for a short moment before setting off into the tunnel.

* * *

><p>Well, there it is, the fifth chapter of DWMS. Thank you to Some Random Tosser for always reviewing my story, I appreciate it, and am sorry for not updating for so long.<br>And to Stray-chan, thank you :3 I am sorry for the wait, but life has been quite hectic.

And now, I'm going to upload Meracle's chapter~


	6. Meracle

Well well, two chapters in one day~ I felt bad for leaving it sit for so long without updates...

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the wacky plot. Nic was inspired by an NPC from Gaiaonline.

* * *

><p>On the other road to Veridian Ci-Route 22<p>

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful day on Route 22. The sun was shining, the Pidgeys were chirping, Rattata were scavenging for food, Mankey were busy doing what Mankey do, and a lone Sneasel, very out of place, was relaxing near the large pond near the middle of the Route. The Sneasel had only been on Route 22 for two days, but the local community of Pokemon accepted him rather quickly despite his sudden appearance accompanied by a bright flash of pink light. Well, the Mankey tolerated him as long as he stayed out of their way, which he did without complaint.<p>

This particular Sneasel was grateful to the pink flash of light for transporting him here. Moments before it struck him and brought him to this peaceful route, he had been on the run from several trainers looking to capture him. He was the source of many problems for the people of Blackthorn City. He would leave Ice Cave to stir up trouble by stealing food and random trinkets from both stores and people, before retreating back to his frozen home to enjoy the spoils of the day. The people of Blackthorn put up with him for a little less than a year before someone finally posted a reward for his capture. One of the trainers had almost succeeded in the task, but failed when said Sneasel vanished.

The aforementioned Sneasel was now taking it easy, enjoying the warm sun, a significant difference from his previous dwelling.

Well, that is to say he had been, until another bright pink flash of light appeared in the air above him. He barely had any time to move before something fell right where he had just been, no more than three seconds ago. He was ready to attack, but after the light cleared, his anger turned to confusion. It looked human, but it had features that no human should have. Humans did not have ears like a Skitty's, and they most certainly did not have tails. Was it a Pokemon? He had never seen a Pokemon like that before. Before he could think any further about it, the thing stirred.

"That hurt meow..." Meracle groaned, before pulling herself up into a sitting position. Taking a look around, she pouted. "Where am I meow? I don't see Edge or anyone anywhere..." She gasped suddenly. "What if they're gone meow? I don't want to be all alone again meow..."

She shook her head before rising to her feet and dusting herself off. "I can't just give up meow! I gotta find my friends! And then...meow?"

The Sneasel, who had been observing her closely, had chosen at that moment to lightly tap her stomach with one of his claws. She looked human, and spoke like one, but he wasn't convinced. He had heard of a Meowth that could speak like a human. Maybe this was a new type of Pokemon? Only one to way find out.

"Hey, what are you? You don't look like a human, but I've never seen a Pokemon like you before."

Meracle tilted her head slightly before grinning and responding proudly. "I'm a Felpool meow. My name is Meracle. So, who and what are you meow?"

The Sneasel narrowed his eyes. He had never heard of a 'Felpool' Pokemon before. But if she understood him, that meant she had to be a Pokemon, right? The only humans who could communicate with Pokemon were born in Veridian once every ten years. But from what he had heard, they couldn't understand Pokemon speech. They sort of communicated with a Pokemon's mind. At least, that's what he'd heard from a Pikachu he'd once met. The only Pokemon who could speak with humans that he knew of was a Slowking that moved into Ice Cave from a place called the 'Orange Islands'. Whatever an 'island' was. He had most certainly never seen one before.

Noticing she was still looking at him, he cleared his throat. "I'm a Sneasel. Name's Nicolai. You can call me Nic."

What most people don't know, is that Pokemon have names. They don't just refer to each other as 'Rattata', or 'Pidgey'. Trainers fail to realize this and give their Pokemon ridiculous nicknames, which the Pokemon are then forced to respond to. He only responded to his own name, not to the name of his species. Humans didn't call each other 'human', now did they.

Meracle, who had been distracted by a Mankey that had suddenly jumped into the other side of the pond, turned her head back and nodded. "Got it meow! Hey Nic, have you seen anyone else around here meow? My friends have gotta be here somewhere. I gotta find them meow."

Nic shook his head. "Nah, ain't seen no one 'round here but the locals and you. But hey, I guess I could help you look or something. S'not like I'm from 'round here or nothing, so I ain't got nowhere to be and nothing to do."

Truth be told, he was just interested in seeing if any of her friends were the same as her, a 'Felpool'. But she seemed happy with his suggestion, from the way she was bouncing around. "That'll be great meow! Let's go right now meow!"

Nic twitched his red ear before turning and starting off for Veridian City. "There's a city filled with humans this way. One of em might know somethin' 'bout yer friends."

Meracle enthusiastically followed. "Yeah meow! And there's gonna be all kinds of food there too meow!"

Well, he wasn't to keen on getting another bounty, but there wouldn't be harm in snatching a few goodies to eat, was there?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the bushes, a Pokemon researcher was excitedly writing in a notebook. He may have just discovered a brand new Pokemon! One capable of human speech! Oh the fame this would get him! He needed to follow it, observe it closely. He put the notebook in his pack and began his pursuit.<p>

* * *

><p>There you have it~ Chapter six. Again, I'm sorry for not updating for so long.<p> 


End file.
